Network switches in the prior art that are able to replicate packets, mirror packets and perform link switchovers, have dedicated circuitry for each of these features. These circuits are dispersed on a network chip. As such, the real estate of the network chip is not efficiently utilized, which can be problematic as additional customer requirements require more functions to be implemented on the network chip.